the Devil of Hell's Kitchen
by theDarkKnight1998
Summary: the thrilling journey of a devil


Chapter One: See No Evil…

_Hell's Kitchen: _Matt Murdock was sitting in his living room, hearing the sirens go by his apartment. He saw nothing, at least, not the way normal people see. He was blind, but vibrations and smells give him a 3D view of the world. But it's not the clearest. It looks like a world on fire. He got up, feeling his bones crack and his scars stretch. It was not a glorious life that he lead's. the knives, the gunfire. But, it's time for one more night, and a few more scars. Matt walked over to his kitchen and opened his false wall, taking out a crate. He opened the crate and gazed upon his dads stuff. The silky red robe, the blood red gloves, the silky boxing shorts that were the same color as the blood that was on them sat gathering dust in his wall. His dad used to say he wore red so that the bad guys didn't see him bleed. Matt took that advice. He lifted the box's false bottoms and set it to the side. He grabbed the helmet from inside the crate. It was the symbol of a devil, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Matt donned the devil, and opened his window, looking out over the city. He jumped to the opposing building, and climbed to the roof. He could get a sense of the city from there. He heard the sirens, the screams, and the pain. He could smell the blood and death rising into the air. The feeling of hopelessness clung to him like a disease. All of the smells and sounds gave him a view of a world on fire in his head. A scream echoed from blocks away in his head. He ran across the rooftop and dived to the next one, and the next. He came to the ally with the screaming lady, and saw a mugger taking her clothes off. Matt jumped down and dropped his knee right into the back of the man's head, slamming it to the ground. Daredevil grabbed the man's head and bashed it into the dumpster, knocking him unconscious. Matt got up and looked at the half naked woman and told her she was safe. She scoffed and said something in Russian. She walked away and buttoned up her blouse. Little did she know, he spoke Russian fluently. She said, _"No one is safe from a devil."_ She said he was a villain, and he hated the fact. Matt was about to go after her when a man in a red ninja suit walked out of the shadows and slashed out with his katana. It bounced off of Matt's helmet, but it still hurts. The man tried again, but Matt was ready. He flipped over the blade and kicked the man in the face, landed and nailed him in the balls, dropping him to his knees. Matt got up and started to walk away when the man asked him a very deeply personal question. "Did it hurt when Stick decided not to be your father?" Matt whirled around, but the man in red was gone, leaving nothing but I slight dust cloud.

Back in Murdock's apartment, Matt was cleaning the blood off his armor when his door bell rang. Murdock looked up, and put his suit back in its place, then answered the door. Stick was standing there with three ninjas. Murdock slammed the door and flipped over his table behind him when the door was kicked open by Stick. The hand members jumped over the table and slashed at his head and torso. Matt flipped between the blades and landed behind the ninjas, countering with a couple of shots to their kidneys. He flipped back over them and punched them both to the ground. He then bashed both their faces in with his feet. Stick clapped and stepped around the table, pulling out two escrima sticks. Matt grabbed his walking stick and lifted it as if it were a sword. Stick laughed. "Come on kid, take your shot." Matt slashed out at his former master. He ducked under Sticks oncoming strikes and countered with a shot to his sternum. Then kicked out his legs and started to choke him out, when he remembered the Russians words to him. _"No one is safe from a Devil." _Matt let go and pinned his former master to the floor. "What is the Hand doing in my city?" Stick laughed. "You are still one stupid son of a bitch, Mattie boy." Then he broke free and jumped out the window. The other Hand members where already gone. "Damn."

Chapter Two: Hear No Evil…

_China_: Matt was running across a rooftop, feeling the blood drop out of wounds like a waterfall. His head was getting fuzzy. He wasn't seeing the way he needed to go, the vibrations started to feel faint. He dropped off of a rooftop and landed in a dumpster. He felt the rats start to chew at his flesh, and lick up his blood. Then, he passed out.

_ Three hours earlier_: Matt was bashing Hand member's faces in left and right, but he had more and more wounds as the fight continued. He felt swords and knives slice through his skin, and blood splattered the floor of the abandoned warehouse. He knew he would have to bail soon, and he saw his opportunity when the hand members fell back for a short reprieve. Matt jumped to the sky and climbed to the roof and ran, blood flowing from his wounds. He knew the Hand where on his ass, so he ran faster and faster, feeling more blood gush out as he did.

_Present_: Matt crawled out of the dumpster and felt for the wall. He walked across it, feeling himself leave a blood trail dripping down the wall. He climbed up the stairs until he came across an empty room. He pulled off his helmet and peeled off his blood soaked armor. He found his suture kit and sewed himself up. He clinched at the pain, but he was getting used to it. It was an occupational hazard. He sewed up his armor with his suture kit and put it back on and placed the helmet on his head right before he passed out. It took him three hours to wake up, and when he did, it was to screaming. The owner of the apartment complex did a room check, and found him lying on a bed. She screamed devil in Chine's and ran out to call the police. He opened the window and jumped out. He landed on the ground and rolled. He leapt to the fire escape and crawled to the roof of the opposite building. He smelt the blood trail he left the night before and followed it back to the ware house the Hand used to occupy. They moved out late last night, leaving nothing but a bloody mess in the ware house foyer.

Matt followed the Hands trail to a pier on the outskirts of china. They had teamed up with the Yakuza, arming themselves to the teeth. There was a weapons shipment ready to head to New York City. This was no ordinary weapons shipment. There where Thor grade military weapons and sonic grenades with an assortment of small arms and heavy weaponry. This was something meant for a war. Matt was going to make sure they were on the losing side. He jumped down and planted his foot right into a Yakuza members face, breaking it. He then twisted his kick and broke a Hand member's leg, taking him out of the fight. The rest of the Yakuza grabbed weapons and the Hand lunged at him. He was ready this time. He ducked under a Hand member's blade, and countered with a shot to the leg, breaking it. Then he rolled away from a katana that was aimed to slice him in half. H got up and kneed the clan member in the groin, sending him tumbling backward into the water. Blood was flying from every corner of the docks. A Yakuza member cocked a pistol. Matt heard the round enter the chamber, smelt the gunpowder start to heat up. He ducked under the bullet, and then threw a blade into the man's tendons, severing them. He was unable to move his fingers. He kicked the man in the groin and kneed him in the face when he bent down in pain. Once the fight was over, Matt zip cuffed the criminals to a lamp post and left an anonymous tip at the police station on where to find them. He was so proud of himself he didn't hear the man behind him knock him out and throw him in a truck. "Good to see your still blind, kid." Said Stick.

Chapter three: Speak of the Devil…

_Hell's Kitchen_: Matt awoke, zip cuffed to a chair, looking upon a man enclosed in shadow. He smelt of blood and rotting corpses and his heart beat was strong and steady. He was a warrior, but not the brave kind. He was the ruthless kind. When he spoke, it was as if the Devil himself was in the room. Maybe he was. "Matt Murdock, or should I call you Daredevil? Stick speaks very highly of you." Matt laughed. "You know he's a dick, right?" the man chuckled. It was deep, and scared. Almost as if he didn't know how to laugh. "That he is that he is. But he is a great soldier." Matt started to struggle against his cuffs, fracturing them. The man rose, and Matt stopped struggling. He was in awe of this man. He was as bulky as Luke Cage, as powerful as Iron Fist, and as scarred as himself. This was a man born and bred to be a killer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He walked into the light and the Hand members watching Matt bowed down on both knees. Matt nearly did the same, but remembered this man was a killer. The man bent down so his face was right in front of Matt's. "You have the look of a man who has sacrificed everything to be a hero, but also the look of the devil. You are conflicted. I can give you a path." Matt scoffed. "And what, you're going to make me your slave?" the man chuckled. No, no, I am going to have you take my place. I want you to become next leader of the Hand clan."

_Completed in Book Two: Shadowland_


End file.
